Health risk appraisals (HRA) are being used increasingly by health centers and worksites to inform people of their personal mortality and morbidity risks. However, recent research suggests that many HRAs have limited reliability and validity with respect to coronary heart disease, the leading cause of death in this country. Self-scored HRAs appear to be considerably less accurate in predicting CHD risk than computerized instruments, chiefly because people do not always know the physiologic values required by these instruments and because they frequently make errors computing their scores. During Phase I, a new appraisal named CardioRisk was developed. The Phase I prototype version contains eight major self-reported risk factors. CardioRisk predicts the risk of developing cardiovascular disease (CVD) in a 12-year period using an equation based on recent accelerated failure time models from the Framingham Heart Study. The purpose of Phase II is to thoroughly test and refine the prototype instrument. The Phase II analyses are designed to assess the psychometric properties of CardioRisk, to evaluate its utility as judged by patients, and to determine whether the instrument changes perceptions of personal CVD risk. These results will be compared to data for other appraisals to determine whether CardioRisk outperforms comparable products. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: CardioRisk would be distributed by health promotion organizations to increase awareness of the risk factors for cardiovascular disease. Estimates from the American Heart Association put the demand for these products at 180,000 HRAs per year. The potential market for this product includes worksites, community health centers, managed health care organizations, public health departments, and clinics.